Porcelain Pairs
by Maki831
Summary: A.U. 'Come see what whimsical items hold the key to your destiny', the sign for Pegasus reads. In Bakura Ryou's case, destiny comes in the form of a porcelain pair of Kaiba brothers.
1. Prologue

Title: Porcelain Pairs

Rating: T

Pairings: Eventual Ryou\Kaiba

Summary: 'Come see what whimsical items hold the key to your destiny', the sign for Pegasus reads. In Bakura Ryou's case, destiny comes in the form of a porcelain pair of Kaiba brothers.

Warnings: VERY AU! Shounen ai and unintentional occ-ness

Spoilers: None

Notes: All rights and characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I wasn't going to write anymore YuGiOh but this idea just stuck. Hopefully it will also develop into something readable. If so, expect multi-chapters and please refer to my bio for future update information!

For the past month, it had been an adventure for anyone to cross the joining streets of Laven and Del Avenue in downtown Domino City. Not because of the many commuters, or any traffic accidents or stoplight glitches. There hadn't been any huge store sales or any visiting celebrities to rush and goggle at. No major crimes had been committed in the area.

So what could have caused such an adventure for everyone?

It could pretty much be summed up with just one word. A word that just about all of the people inside Domino could tell you with either excitement or annoyance, depending on their personalities or the mood they were in after trying to cross those streets.

Pegasus.

The bright pink words rested atop a two-storied, carousal-shaped building made of glass and cream-colored marble. Gold lights and painted jewels decorated the trimming and the windows. Ovular cut mirrors hung above colored wooden horses that were cemented into the ground around the front double doors and down the sides of the building. The likeness of it to the actual carnival ride was so amazing that some passerby remarked that they sometimes expected it to start turning.

As beautiful as it was, though, it was still considered under construction. A walkway from the sidewalk to the doors had yet to be built, so mounds of dirt sat in uneven piles separated from the sidewalk with orange caution tape. And from what people could see through the windows and glass doors, there wasn't any sign of displays or merchandise anywhere. There also hadn't been any sign of the owner or workers yet strangely, the lights had remained on throughout the day until late at night.

The place had stirred up Domino like an emotional stew. Children were mesmerized and couldn't wait for it to open, most adults resented it for the jams of die-hard mystery fans it caused on the streets and sidewalks, and the teenagers seemed divided between the two.

Bakura Ryou couldn't decide.

He could, however, admit that it had caused him a lot of problems on his way to and home from school. Who liked having to squeeze through a huge crowd of lookie-loo's who might inadvertently push you into oncoming traffic? Plus, Ryou wasn't the type of boy to just shove people out of his way, so it took time for him to get past the throngs of people in order to cross Del Avenue and continue on to school.

Of course, logic told him that if he didn't appreciate the crowds he could always catch the bus instead of walking the mile or so route to Domino High. But that would mean giving up meeting his friends Mazaki Anzu and Honda Hiroto before school at their favorite breakfast stand and Ryou didn't want that. The three of them had been meeting there since Ryou had moved to Domino and no mob of people was going to make him give that up.

Not even the one that had greeted him in front of Pegasus's that morning.

It was just as crowded as usual as Ryou tried to edge himself along the orange tape. "Excuse me, excuse me," he said over and over as he passed, keeping his note bag tucked under his arm so as not to lose or hit someone with it. Many people were nice enough to move aside, but there were just as many who ignored him or gave him a hard time.

No matter. Another eight feet or so and he would be at the stoplight waiting to cross.

"Ten days!"

The happy cry startled Ryou, and he nearly bumped into a small girl wearing a white school dress and red pigtails. She had her arms over the tape and was pointing at a large white sign stuck in the dirt.

"Ten days!" she said again, bouncing up and down. "It says so right there! 'The Grand Opening of Pegasus November First! Come and see what whim-whim…"

"Whimsical," Ryou helped.

She grinned her thanks at him and went back to the sign. "'Whimsical items hold the key to your destiny'. Wow, that sounds so cool! I can't wait!"

_Cute, _Ryou thought as he watched her smile and bounce. Not wanting to obstruct her view, he slid behind her in order to get by and then hurried back next to the tape. He had discovered a while ago that it was easier to navigate this way instead of trying to go through the middle.

He should have been more careful. Or maybe he should have paid more attention to what the sign had said about destiny. Whatever the reason, he hadn't moved two feet before Pigtails yelled, "I see somebody! There's someone inside!"

It was as if she had shot off a starting gun. EVERYONE rushed forward to get a look and Ryou was pressed against the tape.

"Hey!" he said, only to be drowned out by the chatter that had started.

"I can't see anything!" A voice shouted from the crowd. "Move up!"

To Ryou's dismay, several people obeyed and a whole new set of pushes made their way up to him. Without looking, he tried to nudge back the person directly in front of him. "Stop!"

"Don't push me, pretty boy!" was the snarled response. Ryou jerked his head up and met the angry face of a boy at least three years older than him, and about thirty pounds heavier.

Before Ryou could apologize, the boy grabbed the collar of Ryou's blue uniform jacket, spun him around and then hurled him forward.

The tape snapped as Ryou flew through it and landed face down on a mound of dirt. All the air he owned whooshed from his mouth and was instantly replaced with dirt. He spat it out and coughed.

A mixture of laughs and inquires came from the crowd. Ryou ignored them and rolled over on his back. Dirt smudged his pale face and long white hair as he fumbled with the buttons on his jacket. A minute later, it was pulled open and the hidden golden pendent was brought up to his eyes for inspection.

It hadn't been damaged. The triangle was still very much attached in the middle of the circular frame, and the dangling cylinders still dangled around the edges. Ryou ran a finger along the black-gold eye in the center, and then hugged the whole thing in relief as he sat back up.

The crowd had become silent and now stared with mixed expressions at something behind Ryou. Confused, he turned around.

The first thing he saw was a pair of salmon-colored slacks. From there, Ryou's surprised gaze traveled up past a matching coat and a white ruffled shirt to meet a strong, angular face with one amber eye covered by a mane of silver hair. The other eye greeted Ryou with a wink before the strange man held out a hand.

Ryou stared for a second before he took it and allowed the man to help him up. "Thank you."

No reply. Instead, that one visible eye roamed over Ryou's appearance in such a way that it made him uncomfortable. He tried to remove his hand.

The man let go only to reach out and grip Ryou's chin.

Large brown eyes widened in shock as the man moved Ryou's head from side to side and inspected the pale face. He rubbed the dirt from the boy's cheeks and smiled and murmured things to himself that Ryou couldn't hear.

_What the…what's going on?_

Ryou finally pulled away and stumbled back a few steps. The man caught his arm to stop him from falling back into the dirt...and a golden eye identical to the one on Ryou's pendent peeked through the mass of silvery hair.

Ryou blinked in disbelief as the man helped him find his balance again. Then he retrieved Ryou's note bag from the ground, handed it to him and with another wink, turned and headed back to Pegasus.

Before Ryou could react, the silence finally broke from the crowd and barrage of questions were flung at the man's retreating back. Too numb from his experience to hear the gist of them, Ryou touched his face and then started through the people once again.

_That was really strange. And now I'm going to be late. Honda and Anzu probably aren't- _

"_I will see you again, Bakura Ryou."_

He halted and then spun around, amazed to hear the unfamiliar voice so clearly despite the noise of the crowd. No one seemed to be looking at him. Who had spoken?

Ryou glanced back at Pegasus and then hurried for the stoplight.


	2. Chapter 1

When it came to friends, Ryou honestly believed that there were none like Honda and Anzu.

They had met on Ryou's first day of school two months earlier. He had been sitting at his desk eating his lunch when Honda walked over and introduced himself in what Ryou would learn to be his usual forthright manner. "Hey, I'm Honda Hiroto and there aren't any shy kids allowed in my classroom. Now stop hiding behind your food and tell me your name."

Ryou blinked at him in puzzlement. He was very tall and had dark brown hair styled in a thick spike above his forehead. He also had a very friendly smile that took away most of his imposing disposition and the brashness he had approached Ryou with. Before either of them knew it, Ryou was smiling back with complete ease. "I'm not shy. I'm just quiet. And if you hadn't been asleep during the beginning of class you would know my name already."

Honda looked shocked for a second before he laughed and dragged his chair over to sit. "Okay, so you're not shy. You sure fooled the hell out of me, though. I mean, you look shy. And I've never seen a guy try so hard to lose a group of women the way you did this morning."

"That's because they were pulling at him and squealing like the pigs they are," commented a new voice.

Both boys glanced up to find a pretty, short-haired brunette with blue eyes standing next to the desk. Honda groaned at the sight of her and she smacked him upside the head with the stack of papers she held. She then turned to Ryou and bowed. "Hello, Bakura. I'm Mazaki Anzu, President of our freshman class. The principal asked me to give you these forms for you and your parents to look over and sign. They're mostly class activity and field trip permission slips, along with information about school clubs and organizations."

Ryou tensed a bit as he took the forms. "Thank you. But um, please call me Ryou. I prefer it over my last name."

"How come?" Honda wanted to know.

Ryou looked down at his desk. "I just do."

"Quit being so nosy, Honda," Anzu scolded.

"I'm not nosy!"

"Then stop asking questions!"

"How am I supposed to get to know him if I don't ask questions!"

"He said he preferred Ryou! That should be enough!"

"Damn you, Mazaki!"

The two now stood in front of each other, breathing hard and glaring for all they were worth. Honda's height advantage didn't seem to affect Anzu in the slightest, and Honda didn't look like he had any problem with punching her right there in the classroom. Worried, Ryou put himself in a position that would soon become a second home to him: Right between them.

"Please stop fighting."

Both averted their attention to him and took in the worried yet determined expression on his face. Honda was the first to soften and then scratched the back of his head. "Hell, we're not fighting. We're just doing what we've always done. Arguing and getting on each other's nerves."

"It's been going on since middle school," Anzu added. "The three of us argue just about every time we see each other."

"Three?" Ryou questioned as he settled back down in his seat.

"Yup," Honda replied as he offered his chair to Anzu and then leaned against Ryou's desk. "Jounouchi Katsuya. My old best buddy."

Anzu blushed a bit at the name and Ryou took note of it before asking Honda, "Why is he your old best buddy? Did something happen to him?"

Honda waved a hand. "Nah, not really. His Mom got some big new job at Kaiba Corporation and his family moved to the richer side of Domino. He still goes to school here though because, like he says, 'Jounouchi Katsuya ain't goin' to no new school with a bunch 'a snotty rich kids.' "

Anzu giggled at Honda's imitation. "Right. He has to leave school right away to catch the bus back to his neighborhood. So between that and the distance and homework and our after school responsibilities…we just can't hang out as often as we used to."

Ryou was willing to bet that in Anzu's case, those weren't the only reasons. Honda then confirmed it by cocking his head in her direction and then making a sloppy, love struck face.

Anzu caught it out the corner of her eye and jammed an elbow into his hip. "So now, I'm stuck with this moron all by myself."

Honda grabbed onto his side and wheezed in pain. Then he gave Anzu a small nudge in return and said, "Hey, you're not the only one who's alone and stuck! I need some back up, too!" He turned to Ryou. "How 'bout it, Bakura? You want to help stop us from killing each other?"

Ryou tensed again from the name but nonetheless grinned at both of them. "Where can I buy a referee shirt?"

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"So Ryou, did you see that guy again today?" Honda asked in between bites of his chocolate doughnut. Crumbs dropped down onto his school uniform and he smushed them into his white shirt as he tried to brush them off.

Anzu made a face and pushed her bangs away from her eyes. "You're so gross, Honda. Why didn't you grab some napkins with that thing like any normal person would have?"

Honda opened his mouth to reply and more moistened crumbs tumbled down his front. Ryou passed him a napkin before Anzu could do anything crazy like stuff her cinnamon roll up Honda's nose.

The three were standing on the front steps of Domino High. Around them, students chatted about homework and teachers. A small group of boys from the soccer team had started a fierce game of kick back near the street. The first class bell was set to ring in five minutes.

Honda used the napkin and scrubbed at the mess on his shirt. This only served to make a bigger mess so he shrugged and buttoned the jacket up to his throat. "Oh well. That's what Mom's are for, right Ryou?"

He shrugged. "I guess so."

Anzu gave Honda a glare that could've melted sheet metal. To his credit, Honda looked properly embarrassed and apologized with, "I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to…I just forget sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, most idiots do have memory problems," Anzu told him.

"Shut up, Anzu!"

Ryou wanted to smile as he took his usual place between them. Honda's slip hadn't really bothered him and it wasn't worth arguing over, but by now he couldn't imagine things any differently with them. Still, he had to say, "I think it's time to play the Good Points Game."

Honda groaned. "Now? Come on, Ryou, do we have to?"

He nodded. "One each."

Anzu looked at Honda. Ryou had made up the game not long after they had all met in order to keep some sort of peace between the two friends. The rules were simple: When things got heated between them, they had to give each other one sincere compliment each. If it was more than heated, then the compliments rose to two each. And if things really got out of hand...well, Ryou had yet to decide because thankfully, his friends hadn't reached that point yet.

The game had seemed silly to Honda and Anzu at first but after awhile, they realized that it actually helped them get along better than ever. Honda thought that it was because they had finally grown up a little. Anzu, however, believed that it was just due to Ryou himself. Because she couldn't remember ever liking Honda as much as she did now before Ryou moved to town.

She eyed him for a few moments. "He did a great job on his hair today. It looks really nice."

Bulls-eye. Honda grinned and ran his hand through the pointy, dark brown mess. "Thanks. Okay, my turn." He screwed up his face and thought.

It didn't take long. Inspiration bounded off the school bus ten yards away in ratty sneakers and messy blond hair, followed by a shorter boy in glasses that Honda recognized as Hanasaki Tomoya. He and Inspiration appeared to be comparing something in their hands as they walked past the three friends and into the school.

"What is it?" Ryou asked as he followed Honda's gaze.

He snickered. "Anzu's good point. He just went inside."

She whirled around and then turned bright pink as her purse and book bag crashed to the ground in her haste. Honda tried to cover up his laughter as he bent down to get them for her.

She grabbed her things and hissed, "That wasn't funny!"

"No," Honda admitted with a smirk. "But I'm right, right? You could've fallen for worse guys than Jounouchi. Besides, he drives you crazy whenever he's around so to me, that makes him one of your good points."

Anzu's pretty face pinched into a scowl.

"You're ruining the game," Ryou told Honda.

"Okay, okay." Honda took a moment to think again. "Anzu, you made a weird but good choice when you fell for Jounouchi. He's a rough, loudmouthed idiot who gets lousy grades but I know he's still a good guy who watches out for you. So…there's your good point. Jounouchi."

It was definitely the oddest compliment he'd ever given her. Still, Anzu found herself somewhat pleased. If nothing else, Honda's honesty about her judgment was much appreciated. "Thanks, Honda."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

The bell rang then and the three of them headed inside. The first stop was the locker room, just to the right of the front entryway. Inside, shouts and clangs echoed as people changed shoes and put away their lunches. The three friends separated to do the same.

A few kids called out a good morning to Ryou as he switched footwear and he nodded politely in return. He had just stored away his sneakers when a screech rose above the noise in the room.

It was a screech that Honda had been on the receiving end of so many times that there was no mistaking the person it belonged to. Ryou grabbed his bag and ran for the 'M' row of lockers.

He met Honda along the way and the two of them skidded past a few kids into their desired locker aisle.

A group of girls had somehow restrained a furious Anzu by the arms and shoulders. Jounouchi lay dazed and bruised at their feet.

Honda took one look and laughed so hard that he had to lean against Ryou for support. The sound snapped Jounouchi from his stupor and he tilted his head back to send an angry look behind him. "S'not funny, Honda."

Honda only laughed harder and even Ryou found it hard to keep from smiling. Jounouchi just grumbled as he climbed to his feet and shook away the last of the daze. Then he turned to Anzu and griped, "All I did was say good morning. You didn't hafta clobber me."

"You didn't have to smack my butt while saying it!" she shot back.

Jounouchi just shrugged. "Yeah, well, I guess I just forgot how uptight you were. All my other girl friends don't mind it."

He turned around then and missed the look of horror that froze onto Anzu's face. Then Jounouchi brightened as he finally noticed Ryou next to Honda. He pulled a deck of cards out from his frayed pocket and then held up the top one. "Hey Bakura, lookit this! It's called Copycat. When you play it, it becomes any card on the field! Cool, huh?"

Ryou stiffened. "My name is Ryou. And I don't play Magic and Wizards."

Jounouchi blinked. "What? Sure ya do! Hanasaki told me that you gave him his very first Deck when you moved here."

Honda gave Ryou a surprised look. "I didn't know that. Why didn't you tell me that you played?"

"I don't!" Ryou insisted as he stepped back. "Really, I don't. I stopped playing months ago."

"How come?" Jounouchi wanted to know.

Ryou didn't answer.

Thankfully, the girls had released Anzu and she pushed past Jounouchi to stand next to Ryou. "Leave him alone. It's none of your business why he doesn't want to play your stupid card game."

"Jeez, calm down Mazaki. Sorry for being nosey, Bakura."

"Ryou," he corrected again.

The second bell rang and the five of them walked back out into the hallway. Once there, Jounouchi flashed the group a parting peace sign and then headed into class 1-A.

Anzu frowned as she watched him go. "Other girlfriends. I bet they have more air in their heads than their chests."

Honda couldn't resist. "Actually, I heard that it was all in their chests."

Ryou moved just in time to be missed by the purse as it smacked repeatedly against Honda.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried, shielding himself as best as he could. "Dammit Anzu! Ow!"

She gave him one last wallop before she ran into class 2-A. "See you at lunch!" she called over her shoulder.

Honda held his battered arm as he and Ryou continued down the hall. "What the hell is she carrying around in there? The Great Wall?"

Ryou laughed.

They entered a noisy 3-A and stood behind their desks. Hanasaki waved hello to Ryou from the front of the next row and he waved back. He had forgotten that he had given the boy his old deck. It had been what…almost seven weeks ago? No wonder Jounouchi had been so surprised when Ryou had told him that he didn't play anymore.

But that had been the point, hadn't it? He wanted to forget all about his past connection with Magic and Wizards and for the most part, it was working. He was in a new place with new opportunities and responsibilities. More importantly, he had Honda and Anzu.

The chatter died down as Mr. Togamashi walked in and stood behind his own desk. He was a slight man with dark hair and a no-nonsense voice. "Good morning. You may be seated."

The students bowed and then sat. Togamashi went to the chalkboard and started writing down assignments.

Papers fluttered and pencils scratched as the students set about taking notes. After a minute, Honda leaned across the aisle and whispered, "Hey Ryou, you never answered me. Did you see that guy again today?"

A fake gold eye crossed Ryou's mind and he pressed a hand to the pendent hidden beneath his jacket.

It had been seven days since the strange man outside of Pegasus's.

"No," he whispered back. "I didn't."


	3. Chapter 2

It was dusk before Ryou left school. The Science Club had met for a couple hours after school in the gymnasium to work on their project for Domino City's upcoming Student Arts and Science fair: A twelve-foot replica of the Russian Space Station. The group wanted people to be able to actually walk inside, and learn all about its history and functions. It was going to take long hours and hard work, but everyone was dead set on having the best exhibit there and winning the five hundred thousand yen prize.

The one-eyed man hadn't been brought up again during the day but as Ryou neared the Pegasus shop he quickened his pace ever so slightly. It wasn't that he was coward. Far from it actually, or else he would have mapped out an entirely different route form his apartment to Domino High instead of passing the shop twice a day. There was just something about the place and it's owner –or the man Ryou had assumed was the owner- that made him uneasy.

Uneasy, like the voice he had heard on the street after their first meeting. It hadn't been so much the mysterious origin of it that had unsettled Ryou, but also the confidence in which the words had been spoken. It sounded so convinced that it would see him again. As if it just KNEW that their next meeting was…well, destined to happen, even if Ryou wasn't sure he believed in destiny.

That's what bothered him the most, how much one unfamiliar voice just seemed to know about him.

Like his name, for example.

When he had first told his friends, Honda had offered to beat the "Perverted Stranger" up while Anzu tried to assure him that the voice had probably just come from his shook up imagination. Both suggestions hadn't made Ryou feel much better, but he supposed that he could see Anzu's point. He hadn't heard the voice since then, but it and the man remained on his mind.

Pegasus's opening day was in two days yet surprisingly, the sidewalks were empty as Ryou half-hurried along. One would expect the throngs of people to be there more excited than ever but no, the only company Ryou really had was the sound of his footsteps, and a few chirping crickets. There wasn't even a car on the street. It seemed a little strange to Ryou, but not enough for him to be worried.

Yet he should have been worried because even though he was unsure about destiny, tonight was set to be the jumpstart of his own.

It began the moment he stepped right in front of the shops newly built marble walkway. "Ryou…"

He froze.

"Ryou…"

It wasn't your typical spooky kind of voice. It had a soft, playful sort of tone that ended a little high-pitched at the end.

"Ryyyyoooou…"

It actually sounded…kind of pleased to see him. Happy, even.

But that didn't stop the wild beating of his heart. No matter how friendly the voice was, it made Ryou nervous to hear it without seeing anyone around. Had Anzu been right? Was it just his imagination? Had he truly become shaken enough to the point of hearing hallucinations?

He took a small step forward.

"Ryyyyoooou…"

_Have I finally lost my mind? _

_This is all Bakura's fault! _

He tried to stay calm, failed, and then took another step.

The voice turned stern. "Ryou."

It didn't want him to leave. Ryou's breath hitched as he froze once again, unsure of what to do.

Fate decided for him. The lights from Pegasus flashed, and then exploded into a blinding brightness as Marvin Hamlish's 'The Entertainer' blasted at max plus volume from an unknown source. Ryou covered his eyes and cried out. What was happening?

He took off down the sidewalk…and almost immediately ran into someone.

The impact would have sent him to the ground if hands hadn't grabbed his shoulders to keep him steady. Without thinking, Ryou clung to the person in both fright and relief. If the person here could hear the noise and see the lights, then it would prove that Ryou couldn't have imagined everything.

The music vanished, and the brightness dimmed down to its original glow. The adrenaline that raced through Ryou took several seconds to calm before he realized that everything was back to normal. The body that he had grabbed onto eased itself from his hold and then tilted Ryou's chin up.

It was the man.

Ryou's throat went dry. The man however, greeted him a huge smile and said, "So we meet again! How fortunate for me!"

That voice…it was HIS voice Ryou had heard!

_But…how? He wasn't around when I heard it a second ago. No one was! _

The man's face changed from cheerful to concerned as he took in Ryou's harried expression. "Did I frighten you, young man?"

Ryou tried to shake his head but the hold on his chin prevented it. The man realized this and then released it with another cheery smile. "I did, didn't I? Forgive me. I was just testing the setup before opening on Sunday. As you saw, everything turned on all right but I still have a few kinks to work out with the lights and sound. Sometimes they have a mind of their own."

No answer.

The man stepped back and peered at him. "You do know how to speak, don't you?"

Ryou only nodded. The guy had a shop that could turn on by itself (which thankfully confirmed that Ryou hadn't imagined anything), and an interest in him that Ryou couldn't figure. Surprisingly, these facts didn't spook him as much anymore. Instead, he was now more wary and curious about the mystery man.

He finally found his voice. "Who are you?"

The man gave a deep bow. "Maximilian Pegasus, owner of this grand shop of the same name and artist extraordinaire." He straightened back up and then added, "And you are Bakura Ryou, straight A student and the object of countless female affections."

"Um…" was all Ryou managed as he blushed.

Pegasus laughed and then slipped an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Oh yes, I've heard quite a bit about you from them. Beautiful, they call you, and oh so jealous they are of your friend Miss Mazaki."

"Anzu's just a friend."

"Of course she is. Those girls would have done something drastic to her by now if she was anything more."

Ryou believed that whole-heartedly. If it weren't for himself and Honda, that 'something drastic' probably would have happened a long time ago. And it wasn't because Anzu couldn't defend herself –just ask Jounouchi- but when the odds were ten or twelve to one, even the bravest of people would have trouble.

He relaxed a bit. So that was why Pegasus had seemed so interested in him. He'd heard all kinds of gossip.

Pegasus noticed the lost tension and nodded, pleased. "I'm glad you're feeling more comfortable, Ryou. However, judging from your earlier pace I'd say that you are in a hurry to get home. But if you would kindly spare me a few more minutes there's something I'd like to discuss with you."

More wariness kicked in. "What is it?"

"I would like you to come work for me."

Ryou blinked. That had been…unexpected. "Work? You mean, in your shop?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes. You see, my only assistant quit before I moved my shop here and I've been looking for a replacement to help me run things. With your academic background and popularity, I believe that you would be a great help."

Ryou wasn't sure how to react. The man responsible for Domino City's month-long mystery craze was offering him a job? It was flattering and all, but…

"But…I don't know anything about the selling business."

Pegasus was unruffled. "So I will teach you everything you need to know. It isn't difficult."

"Mr. Pegasus-"

"Maximilian please, Ryou."

"All right. Mr. Maximilian, you need someone with experience working with you, not some teenager you've only just met. Plus, I would need all sorts of permission from my Father and school officials." A moment and then, "And even if I was granted all that permission, and you did teach me everything I needed to know, there's no guarantee that I'll be able to do it right. You'd be much better off with someone older and more knowledgeable."

The short speech had put a determined shine in the Ryou's eyes, and a stubborn dip in his chin. Pegasus was impressed, but nonetheless said, "Well, at least give my offer some thought for a day or two. If you accept, I'd be happy to speak to your school and your Father for you."

"My Father is leaving on Sunday."

It was Pegasus's turn to blink, though with his one visible eye, it looked more like a wink. "He is?"

"He's an archeologist. He works for the Domino museum."

The words had put sadness in Ryou's demeanor. Pegasus squeezed his shoulder a bit in sympathy. "How long will he be gone?"

"Until Christmas."

The man brightened. "Well, all the more reason to come work with me! You don't really want to come home from school everyday to an empty apartment, do you? Or be there all day by yourself during your holiday vacation?"

_Not really,_ Ryou admitted to himself. _It always gets too quiet there and Honda and Anzu will both be-wait!_

He gave Pegasus a puzzled look. "How did you know that I would be by myself?"

He placed a hand on his head and stared at Ryou with complete innocence. His voice came out a bit higher than normal. "I just assumed it since you mentioned that you would need his particular permission…you'll really be all alone?"

Ryou hesitated. "Yes."

"No…other siblings?"

He looked away. "…No."

Pegasus reached out and moved Ryou's head to face him again. There weren't any tears in the boy's eyes, but they looked terribly sad and vulnerable anyway. "Then come work for me. You won't be alone as much, and it would give my humble little shop an excuse to house many overzealous females who will buy anything that you happen to touch."

Ryou amazed himself by laughing out loud. Pegasus joined in, and after a few seconds remarked, "You see, Ryou? I'm not such a big, scary man after all, am I?"

He calmed the rest of his laughter and felt the corners of his mouth turn up. "No."

"So then what do you say? Will you help me make 'Pegasus' the most popular shop in Domino?"

He held out a hand and Ryou stared at it, undecided, before he turned to study the building.

It really was very life-like to the carnival ride it imitated, but at the same time was also much more. The elegant marble, glass and jeweled design positively gleamed under the soft gold lighting. The horses, Ryou realized, even had little wings carved into their sides in tribute to the name of the shop they were built for. And the inside…

Ryou frowned and craned his neck from side to side. There didn't seem to be anything inside the vast first floor but bare marble walls, and a wooden staircase leading up to the second story. How was Pegasus going to open in two days if the inside still wasn't set up?

"Ryou?"

He turned around. Pegasus's hand was still outstretched, waiting.

Ryou still had a lot of questions. Why him? Why now? Why Domino City? Why did the man have to wear that gold eye? Where did he get it?

And what about his voice? How did Ryou hear it when Pegasus hadn't been around to speak it?

All this and more floated in the back of his mind, and Ryou decided that if he really wanted the answers, there was really only one thing he could do.

He reached out and grasped Pegasus's hand. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 3

Winter was still a few weeks away but by Sunday morning, it seemed more than ready to begin.

White sheets had been put up over every golden window of Pegasus late Friday night and still continued to hide the interior. This tactic had only severed to fuel the population's curiosity and eagerness over the past thirty-six hours and now, people huddled together in both anticipation and warm outfits from the front doors all the way down along the sidewalk. Advertisements had declared that business would open at nine a.m.

It was eight fifty-seven.

Anzu ran her hands up and down her arms. The thin yellow sweater and leggings she had chosen to wear weren't doing much to keep the cold at bay. Beside her, Honda swayed back and forth with half-glazed eyes. She watched him for a bit, amused, until his head suddenly lowered and he tipped forward.

Anzu snatched his tan coat and pulled him upright again before he could fall onto the gray-haired couple in front of him. The move woke Honda right up, and he took a moment to regain his bearings before he said, "Tell me again why we're up this early on a Sunday."

"Checking up on this Maximilian Pegasus," was the reply as she released the coat.

"I know, but…can't we come back later? Say, after four more hours of sleep?"

Anzu growled and bumped into him. "What are you talking about? YOU were the one who wanted to beat the guy up! What did you call him again? The Perverted Stranger?"

The old couple turned bespectacled eyes in Honda's direction, and he flushed. Trust Anzu to embarrass him with his own words. He waited until they looked away before he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Okay, yeah, I did. So…what do you want to do? Corner the guy and just start asking questions?"

Dark hair swished back and forth. "Let's just keep an eye on him first. You can tell a lot about a person by the way he interacts with people."

Interesting word choice. Honda hid a grin. "So if this Mr. Pegasus is goofy and scared of mummies and likes to talk tough, then he's okay by you?"

She tried to shove him off the sidewalk and was disappointed when he only made it to the curb. But before she could try again music started from the building, and a hush swept over the crowd as Maximilian Pegasus stepped outside.

He smiled as he looked about the crowd, more than satisfied with the turnout. Then after a moment, he caught sight of Honda and Anzu.

Both were unaware of his attention. "He's just like Ryou described," Anzu whispered. "Tall, long hair, covered eye…"

"And pretty pink suit," Honda finished with a snort. "But Ryou forgot to mention the frilly white apron."

Mr. Pegasus's smile faltered for a moment before he announced, "Good morning everyone! Welcome to Pegasus!"

"Hi!" a small voice cried in return, prompting the crowd into warm chuckles.

Mr. Pegasus gave the child a wave and then continued. "My name is Maximilian. For months, I tried to find the perfect place to build my business, and when I discovered Domino City last September I had this undeniable feeling of…duty, I supposed you could say. As if this were the place that I simply must be. In fact, I daresay that it was…destined."

The crowd stirred and mumbled to themselves.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking," Mr. Pegasus went on, "but you needn't believe me. Conviction isn't what you are here for. Yet before I invite all of you inside, allow me these last words."

He paused to make sure that he had everyone's attention. "Pegasus is a shop filled with fun, mystery and beauty. Though it may seem to be only fit for the young, it is also very fit for the young at heart and everyone in between. And I personally guarantee the people of Domino that when they set foot inside, not a one of them will leave disappointed or empty-handed."

The speech was met by silence. Undaunted, Pegasus stepped aside. "Please see for yourselves."

"What a weirdo," Honda remarked as the line started into the building. "Pink and aprons and a sissy voice. Is this guy for real?"

Anzu wasn't ready to form an opinion yet. "There's more to him than that if he convinced Ryou to work with him after the scare he went through." She paused and then glared. "And stop making fun of him. You're embarrassing me."

The old couple looked back at Honda again. He just rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. Anzu may've had a point with Ryou, but she had a lot of nerve telling Honda not to embarrass her when she had done it to him twice in less than three minutes.

The line continued forward past the horses, and the two friends soon found themselves just outside the golden threshold of the double doors. The line halted then, and it caused a small pile-up of bodies behind them. There were a few impatient pushes, and it was Anzu's turn to roll her eyes. She and Honda weren't above petty pushes with each other, but even they knew when it was considered rude.

And the moment they stepped onto the red-wine carpet of the interior, both discovered that they also weren't above total shock and admiration.

Soft lights ran along the circumference of the vast room and down in between the windows. It gave the merchandise a wonderful glow, as if it had all been sprinkled with fairy dust. Cars, games, stuffed animals, dolls and all other sorts of toys were arranged on dark wood shelves. Some of these shelves were spiral shaped and hung from the marble ceiling; others were built right into the circular walls or the floor in tall, ovular and rectangle shape. All were trimmed in gold.

"Oh…wow," Anzu finally managed as her eyes darted everywhere.

Honda had to agree. "Yeah. This place is a kid's fairy tale come true."

The line vanished as people split up, and the two of them continued inside. Right away, they noticed that the carpet only led from the doors to the middle of the room. Bare marble covered the rest of the floor in aisles between tall shelves, where excited kids and older shoppers exchanged comments and items.

"Look at this!"

"Wow! A penny racer!"

"Pick-up-Sticks!"

"A Jack in the Box! I haven't played with one of these in fifty years!"

"They seem happier," Honda remarked as he and Anzu passed.

In the middle of the room, a stunning three-tiered crystal chandelier hung from a thick patch of glass in the ceiling. Charms and ornaments of the now very familiar flying horse dangled between the bulbs. Below it sat an old-fashioned wood candy counter several feet around in size. Two older-model, brass marble cash registers sat on the top beneath doilies. Around them, an almost endless array of treats rested in jars, boxes and display cases. A rough estimate of hundreds more lined shelves all around the bottom outside of the counter.

Honda dropped to his knees and crawled from shelf to shelf in sheer bliss. "Chocolate! Pocky! Sour squares! And all kinds of stuff I don't even know!"

He babbled on as he crawled out of sight to the other side of the counter. Anzu growled at his idiocy. Sometimes he and Jounouchi were so much alike that it frightened her.

She left Honda to his sugar trove and continued on the same strip of carpet to the second half of the room. It led her past more aisles and shelves; only here they were stocked with books, movies, art supplies and, to her surprised delight, costumes and accessories. She admired a violet dance leotard before moving on.

Soon, the carpeted path led her to the back of the store, where it continued up a wide, marble staircase that wound its way up to the second floor. Beside the golden banister, a glittery sign on a stand read, 'Children under fourteen please be accompanied by an adult. Thank you.'

_Must be where all the expensive stuff is,_ Anzu figured.

"You're welcome to go up."

The unusual high voice probably would have scared her if she hadn't recognized it. However, it did startle her and she spun on her heel to face Mr. Pegasus.

He stood with a bundle of white sheets in his arms and an indescribable twinkle in his eye. Almost immediately Anzu realized that her plan of just 'keeping an eye on him' wasn't going to work because right then, she was the one right up close and available for scrutiny.

The thought stuttered her reply. "Uh, I-I…"

"You-you what?" Mr. Pegasus teased. "Didn't come here to shop? Well, I'm sorry to say that Ryou isn't here. His father is leaving today, so he won't start working until tomorrow."

That kicked the stutter right out of her and annoyance balled up her fists. "I know that. I'm one of his best friends."

That one eye examined her up and down before it lit up. "OH! Then you must be Miss Mazaki." He bowed low and then used his head to gesture to the left. "And that charming young man drooling on my counter must be Honda. Welcome to Pegasus."

A couple of sheets fell to the floor, and Anzu automatically bent to retrieve them. When she handed them back, the spark of annoyance at being mistaken for one of Ryou's cling-ons melted away at the look of utter gratefulness and approval on Mr. Pegasus' handsome face.

"Thank you," he told her. "I can see why Ryou thinks so highly of you."

A warm sensation tickled her cheeks. "Just because I picked up sheets?"

He chuckled. "That among other things. Now, can I be of some assistance? Or have I already passed your test?"

"My…what? Test?"

Unabashed, Mr. Pegasus shook his head and clicked his tongue at the attempted cover-up. "My dear Anzu, we both know that you and Honda came here to check up on me. I was merely asking if you found me satisfactory."

The power of his perception astounded her almost to the point of uneasiness. She was sure he could see it too, from the way his lips trembled in an effort hide his amusement. It made it hard for her to respond.

Mr. Pegasus didn't give her the chance. He lowered his voice and then filled it with sincerity. "You needn't worry about Ryou. I've spoken with his father and even he agrees that this will be good for his son. So please fear not, Miss Mazaki. Your friend will be taken care of."

Anzu wasn't too assured. She knew that Mr. Bakura had approved of everything but…Ryou was a typical teenager. He didn't tell his father what he only told his friends. How much about this Mr. Pegasus did Mr. Bakura know? How much did any of them really know?

"So protective," Pegasus mused as he noted Anzu's dubious expression. "I assure you, it isn't necessary. Ryou is quite capable of knowing what's best for him."

She knew that, too, and at last the knot in her doubt slowly untied. Ryou was the most grounded fifteen-year-old boy she'd ever met. He excelled at school and was both polite and charming. Months out of the year were spent without a parent, yet he still managed to stay happy and responsible despite their hard past.

Yet sometimes…sometimes Anzu could see the faintest glimpse of uncertainty and sadness in those big brown eyes, and it always concerned her into protective mode.

"Have I convinced you?" Mr. Pegasus inquired.

Her voice finally returned. "It's just…he's been through so much."

Silence. Then, Mr. Pegasus pulled open a full-length mirror next to the staircase to reveal a storage room. This caused a few more sheets to fall again, but he stopped her before she could reach for them and said, "I know. Please tell your friend Honda that I will be right there to ring up his purchase."

The abrupt change in topic flustered her. "I…yes, I will. Thank you."

He nudged the fallen sheets inside the room with his foot and then stepped inside. The mirror closed just as a familiar voice said, "What did he say?"

Still a little unsure about the man, she faced Honda and answered, "Lots of things. Come on, he's going to be back to help you…" Her voice trailed off as she finally noticed the gaggle of candy resting in his crooked right arm.

He laughed and then shifted the arm a bit. "Guess I got a little carried away. Couldn't really help it."

Two months earlier she would have knocked the goodies to the ground, called him a pig and then accused him of caring more about himself than the friend they had come here to help. Now though, with Ryou's voice planted firmly in her conscience, she just gave a frustrated sigh and snitched a soap bar-sized caramel.

Honda tried to grab it back with his free hand. "Hey!"

"It's the least you can do after leaving me to face Ryou's boss all by myself."

"Oh, yeah. Okay, you can have it." He dug a coin from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Honda."

"You're welcome." A moment. "I guess that Pegasus guy was right."

Anzu peeled back the caramel's cellophane. "About what?"

He pointed to their candy. "Neither of us is going to leave empty-handed."


	5. Chapter 4

"_I'll call you when the plane lands." _

"_Okay." _

"_Give my regards to Mr. Pegasus." _

"_I will. Thank you again for allowing me to help him." _

"_How could I refuse? This will be good experience for you. Just remember what we discussed concerning your school priorities." _

"_All right." _

"…_And Ryou?" _

"_Yes?" _

_A moment. "Don't forget the key." _

Not much more had been said after that. Long trips had become second nature to the Bakura family, and their parting routine was just that: routine. Even Mr. Bakura's final words had been the same for more than a year. The constant reminding probably should've bothered Ryou, but he knew that remembering was more important.

He picked up his notebag and closed the door to his apartment. Outside, the air was cool and the sky a dull gray. Ryou adjusted his pendant, and then buttoned his school jacket all the way up before locking the door. He stashed the silver key inside his pocket, and then set a similar one atop the doorframe. Once convinced that it was reasonably hidden, he started down the building's cement steps to the sidewalk.

He'd had a pleasant but strained day with his father the day before. They had caught a matinee movie and then dinner at Ryou's favorite restaurant. Conversation had revolved around things like Ryou's friends and the building of the Science club's project. It didn't get awkward until Ryou mentioned how uncomfortable it could be to work while wearing the pendant. Mr. Bakura had removed his glasses then and lowered his eyes to his plate.

Ryou had quickly changed the subject to Mr. Pegasus. It worked for a bit, but after his unintended slip the pleasant mood had deteriorated. They left for home soon after to gather the last of his father's things together for the trip. Two hours later, he had gone.

Mr. Bakura had truly been all for Ryou working for Mr. Pegasus. He had found the man to be cultured and interesting when they had met with Ryou's principal the previous Saturday. Maximilian –as he had insisted to be called- had explained his current troubling position to both men, and then proceeded to glow over Ryou's accomplishments one right after the other.

At this, Mr. Bakura confessed to being a little confused about how the man could know so much about his son when the two had barely spoken. The shop owner merely smiled and repeated what the kids of Domino had told him. The boy was smart, hard working, loyal, polite, and greatly admired. To sum it up, Ryou was a very popular child. Didn't his father know?

Pegasus also promised Principal Okawa that he would keep the boy on a schedule that wouldn't interfere with his studies or other commitments. A few hours after school three days a week at maximum to start with, excluding the Tuesday's and Friday's the Science club met. If Ryou could keep up with that, then perhaps more hours and opportunities could be discussed later if the boy so wished them.

The questions came next. Dozens of them, asked in all sorts of different ways and tones. Mr. Pegasus had answered them all quite calmly and satisfactory without hardly batting an eye. He assured both men that Ryou would grow a great deal from the experience and that he would personally look out for the boy whenever he could.

Then almost before Mr. Bakura knew it, he was shaking hands with the man.

Something told Ryou from the start that Mr. Pegasus wouldn't have any trouble getting the permission he needed. The man's eerie knowledge and air of mystery continued to make him believe that there was so much more going on than just a job offer. Mr. Pegasus hadn't come to Domino to just run a business, Ryou was sure of it. He had come for another purpose as well.

And for some reason, he had singled Ryou out to be smack in the middle of it.

But just what was _it?_

_And why me? _

The question kept him so preoccupied that he failed to notice the Pegasus shop as he passed it. He even failed to notice that he was on the first empty sidewalk the daytime had seen in a month. In fact, he didn't acknowledge much of anything for a while until he heard Honda call, "Hey, Ryou!"

He stopped and looked around. His friends stood right in front of the crowded, red-and-white breakfast cart. The scent of breads, biscuits, honey and pastries filled the air.

Ryou blinked. He'd walked right past it.

No matter. Anzu hurried over and handed him a paper cup. "Good morning! We bought you some hot chocolate."

Honda appeared next to her and held out what looked like a small speed bump inside a jumble of napkins. A grin brightened his face. "And an apple snack. It's our way of saying congratulations and good luck."

"Working boy," Anzu added with a grin of her own.

Grateful surprise overtook Ryou's features as he set down his bag and accepted the bundle. The mind-fog had distracted him a bit from the cold air, but now that Ryou was back to his senses the chill had settled right back in. The cup and pastry warmed his hands right up.

"You guys are the best," he told them finally.

"We know," Honda replied as he tossed his brown duffel over his shoulder. "Just don't try to hug me or anything mushy like that."

Ryou laughed. Anzu just rolled her eyes and said, "Don't worry, Honda. Ryou's probably so allergic to your rotten sense of humor that he wouldn't want to get that close."

"I know I wouldn't," a new voice spoke up.

Ryou tried to turn and see whom it was when a jacket-clad arm surprised him into a headlock. Out the corner of his eye, he recognized Jounouchi's face as it beamed at him. "You're growin' up too fast, man. No decent kid starts laborin' before he's sixteen."

A timid smile was given in return. Jounouchi had gotten better at referring to Ryou by name and keeping Magic and Wizards out of their conversations, but he still often had overwhelming tendencies that Ryou had trouble responding to.

Fortunately, Anzu came to his rescue. She swatted Jounouchi's arm from Ryou's head and barked, "Let him go, you idiot! You're going to make him drop everything!"

Jounouchi raised his hands and moved over next to Honda. "Jeez, I forgot how scary she is in the morning. How's it going, Honda?"

"Pretty good," he replied as the two of them bumped fists. "My sister's date cancelled on her so I don't have to stay with Jouji Saturday night." A moment. "So what are you doing here so early? Did the bus driver blow every stop sign on the route?"

"Nah. I had something for you guys, so I finally caved and asked my mom's driver to bring me. Then when I couldn't find you at school, I figured you'd still be here." Jounouchi opened up his own duffel and pulled out three white envelopes. Each had one of their names on the front in fancy black script. Jounouchi passed them out accordingly.

Ryou had some trouble taking his, but then managed to grip it between the fingers of the hand that held the apple snack. After a second of thought, he sat down on the curb next to his bag, placed everything but the envelope beside him and then opened the flap.

Honda and Anzu opened theirs as well. A stiff piece of pink paper was inside.

"What the heck is this?" Honda wanted to know.

"Read it, dummy," Jounouchi told him. "They're from Shizuka. Invitations to her birthday party next Sunday night. She's gonna be thirteen."

Birthday? Ryou stared at his invitation. He had been to Jounouchi's apartment twice, and had met his younger sister exactly once. She was a soft-spoken girl with big, amber eyes and a sweet smile. They hadn't talked much that day, but Ryou thought that she was quite likable.

Jounouchi's voice brought him back to the conversation. "So you guys are comin' right?"

"Sure," Anzu replied as she tucked the invitation into her purse. "I'll be there, and I know the perfect place to shop for a present." She winked at Ryou.

Honda groaned and stuffed the envelope into his pocket. "I'll be there, too, but I hate shopping for girls." He thought for a moment. "You think maybe I can still pay her in piggyback rides, or is she too old for that now?"

Jounouchi laughed. "Oh man, do you remember the last time you did that? You tripped over our front steps and went right through the screen door!"

"And your mom got so pissed that she tossed me right back out again!" Honda finished. "I couldn't believe it!"

The two of them fell against each other in a laughing heap. A few people mumbled or pointed as they passed by, and it only made them laugh more.

"Idiots," Anzu said with undisguised affection. "Come on, we're going to be late. Ryou, let me carry your bag so you can you eat along the way."

"Thank you." He handed it to her, gathered his things and then stood up

"No problem."

The laughter stopped, and Jounouchi held out his duffel. "Carry mine too, Anzu."

She gave him a skeptical look. "Why should I?"

All trace of amusement disappeared from his face. "'Cause you love me. That's why."

There was a long pause. Poor Anzu wouldn't have looked more shocked if the breakfast cart suddenly exploded into purple flames. She glanced at Ryou and Honda for help, but unfortunately got two helpless stares in return.

At last, she regained herself and sneered. "Right, and your alarm clock is getting ready to go off. Wake up, Jounouchi. The real world is waiting."

She turned around and flounced down the sidewalk. Jounouchi waited a few seconds before he ran after her, yelling, "Okay, fine! Then we'll race to school instead!"

Ryou and Honda walked after them. When Jounouchi caught up with Anzu he reached out, slapped her across the bottom, and then leapt ahead with a jovial, "Ready, set, GO!"

Anzu shrieked and chased after him. "Damn it, Jounouchi! You're dead!"

Honda placed a hand over his heart and let loose a mocked sigh. "Awww. The sweet sounds of love. Ain't it beautiful, Ryou?"

He took a sip of cold hot chocolate. "Noisy, is more like it."

They both chuckled. "She should just tell him already," Honda continued. "Because the way I see it, she's gonna end up putting him in traction before he can figure it out himself."

The thought quieted Ryou. It was strange; he'd never questioned Anzu as to why she kept her feelings from Jounouchi. "Why won't she tell him?"

Honda frowned. Anzu's behavior confused him more than anyone else when it came to Jounouchi. "I don't know. Maybe it's just the way she is." A moment. "It still feels weird sometimes. You know, knowing that every time she yells at him, she wishes she were doing something else. I mean, it wasn't too long ago that when she said Jounouchi was dead, she meant it."

_It must have taken something really big to make Anzu change her mind. _"So she's never mentioned to you about why she feels differently for him now?"

An uncomfortable hand ran through Honda's hair. "No, and I'm not sure if I want her to. But that's just between us, okay buddy?"

Ryou looked at him in disbelief. "Why?"

They had come to the front of the school's steps. Honda stopped on the first two, and then locked eyes with his friend. He opened his mouth, closed it, tried again, and then finally just shrugged. "Everybody's gotta keep some stuff to themselves sometimes. If we don't, we might go crazy. You can understand that, right?"

Ryou turned a carefully blank gaze to the steps. "Yes."

There was a moment of tension before the pair continued up the stairs. Then Honda ventured, "So are you coming to Shizuka's party? Because there's no way I'm going to be able to handle being in a room full of yakking little girls AND Anzu for more than an hour all by myself."

Ryou smiled at the described dilemma. "I'll have to let you know."

Honda hesitated. "What about after school? You want me to come with you to Pegasus?"

Ryou considered. What he knew about Mr. Pegasus and his motives was slim, so bringing Honda into such circumstances might not be a good idea. If the shop owner was as knowledgeable about Ryou as the boy thought, then having either of his friends around there could bring up some things Ryou wasn't ready to talk about.

He sighed to himself. Honda was right. No matter how dishonest it seemed, people needed secrets.

"No, you don't have to. I'll be fine."


	6. Chapter 5

Word of Ryou's first day at Pegasus spread all over school. Dozens of people approached him throughout the day, offering well wishes and the like. Ryou hadn't known a quarter of them by name, yet bowed and thanked everyone anyway. His friends thought that it was great and for once, didn't order away any of the usual girls who insisted on following Ryou everywhere they went.

When the final bell rang, Honda hopped up from his seat, bid Ryou a hasty farewell and then hurried out the door. Ryou barely had time to ponder the strange behavior before he was surrounded by a group of females requesting the honor of walking him to work.

He spent a minute trying to assure them that it wouldn't be necessary before Anzu breezed into the room and dragged him away. She had a student council meeting to get to, but wanted to tell him good-bye and good luck. She also had lots of advice: "Have fun, don't worry if you make a mistake; don't let a bunch of girls distract you, and if Mr. Pegasus gets too creepy, punch him."

It was comments like the last one that reminded Ryou of just whom Anzu had grown up with. He nodded though, if only to humor her, and she surprised him with a quick hug and promised to call him later before she ran out.

Jealous mutters could be heard as Ryou slipped his papers into his bag. Undaunted, he bade the group good-bye and then headed out himself.

A few students lingered in the hallway. Some called out good luck to Ryou as he passed, and he thanked them on they way to the locker room. One quick shoe change later, he walked outside.

The sky had turned coal black, and the school's exterior lights had been turned on. Wind swirled about; slow, but still cold. Students hurried down the stairs toward their rides or designated paths home, and Ryou hurried to do the same.

Streetlights flickered to life as he joined the groups of students on the sidewalk. Ahead, a few voices talked about the strange weather. "The darkness came from out of nowhere," one of them said. "It freaked me out a little, and kind of made me think something bad might happen. You know, like one of those omens or whatever they're called."

That was definitely something Ryou hadn't needed to hear. Apprehension was the last thing he needed while determined to find out what Mr. Pegasus was up to.

He thought about Shizuka's party instead. Honda hadn't been the last person to ask him if he was going. Anzu and Jounouchi had also wanted to know, and seemed disappointed when Ryou had told them he wasn't sure. Well, only Anzu SEEMED; Jounouchi had balked and demanded an explanation. Luckily, a whack from his unknown ladylove had ended the small outburst, and Jounouchi just mumbled for Ryou to think about it.

He had, and still was. Shizuka reminded Ryou a lot of himself when he had been her age, but with a great deal more talent. She attended Domino's School for the Gifted, which was an exclusive establishment that paired students with private teachers according to those students' abilities. In Shizuka's case, that particular ability was singing. "She's gotta voice that makes angel's cry," was how Jounouchi loved to put it.

That was most likely why he had gotten so upset at Ryou's uncertainty about the party. His pride in his sister and her gift was fierce. Not wanting to attend was probably synonymous with insulting Shizuka directly in Jounouchi's book.

To a certain degree, Ryou wished it were that simple. Not liking the birthday girl was a much better reason for staying away than the selfish one he harbored.

The lights of Pegasus were a dazzling contrast to the dark, dreary weather, and Ryou realized almost immediately that his preoccupation that morning had been considerable. The inside of the shop was packed. Not just in terms of people, but in terms of stuff. That's what surprised Ryou, the amount of _stuff_ that he could see through the windows.

But that shouldn't be unusual. Surely Mr. Pegasus wouldn't have planned on opening yesterday if he hadn't also planned to be prepared for it. He could have easily hired a slew of hands to help him set everything up over the course of those thirty-six hours. Ryou couldn't recall seeing any type of movers or delivery trucks, but those sheets had been put up over the windows for a reason, right?

Nevertheless, his skin prickled. Empty Friday night, filled to its forty foot, two-story capacity by early Sunday morning.

Without any outside help remembered to be seen.

Several customers lingered on the walkway as Ryou made his way up to the doors. They held white bags and talked in excited voices. Someone even hummed horribly off-key with the music, and it reminded Ryou of Jounouchi who, unfortunately, hadn't inherited the same ear for tune as his sister.

Mr. Pegasus appeared in the doorway just as Ryou was about to step inside. He wore a white suit, black tie, and his ever-present smile as he shook the boy's hand. "Hello! My, you've brought quite a crowd with you. We had better get you settled and ready."

Crowd? Ryou looked over his shoulder to find a number of his classmates behind him; including the small clique he thought he'd left in his homeroom. They waved to him and giggled.

"And you believed that your popularity wouldn't be able to help," Pegasus remarked. He took hold of Ryou's arm and led him inside.

Even after all his outside observations, nothing prepared Ryou for the overall spectacle that greeted him. Everything a young heart could ever want leapt out at him as Mr. Pegasus guided him down the carpet. Kids chased each other through the aisles. Happy shouts echoed throughout the room. Ryou craned his neck and tried to see it all; Built-in shelves, the lights and displays around the walls, a giant chandelier…how had Mr. Pegasus done it?

"Magic."

Ryou looked up at him. "Ex-excuse me?"

A bit of gold eye peeked through Mr. Pegasus's hair, while the other glimmered despite the dark circle around it. "That is one of the foremost descriptions of our shop, Ryou. Magic. Destiny as well, but you mustn't tell our customers any of that. It is something that only the two of us are allowed to be privileged to."

"Then why did you advertise destiny on a sign in front of the shop?"

Silence, then Mr. Pegasus chuckled. "Oh, believe you me, it can still very much be our secret."

Before Ryou could ask how, a stocky man in a dark green sweatshirt halted them. "Excuse me, but are you Mr. Pegasus?"

"Guilty!" was the bright reply. "And this young man is my assistant, Bakura Ryou. May we help you with something?"

Relief sparkled in the man's round, blue eyes as he vigorously shook the owner's hand. "Please. My name is Carter, and I'm looking for a Christmas present for my niece. She's six years old, and I haven't seen her in over a year. Do you have any suggestions as to what she might like?"

Pegasus put a hand under his chin and seemed to think. Ryou however, felt that more information was needed. What kind of little girl was the niece? Boisterous? Quiet? A tomboy? What was her favorite color? Did she like Teletubbies, or did she prefer tea parties?

"What do you think, Ryou?" Mr. Pegasus asked suddenly.

All eyes were on him. Nervous, Ryou tried not to fidget and said, "Well…what does she like?"

"All kinds of things," Carter answered. "That's what's making it so hard for me to choose."

_I should have seen that coming._

The deep disappointment on Ryou's face earned another small chuckle from Pegasus before he turned to the customer. "I find that most little girls are quite taken by animals. Horses, in particular. Do you know if your niece shares these feelings?"

"Yes!" Carter exclaimed. "My brother mentioned she had started a horse collection a while ago. I can't believe I forgot about that!"

Mr. Pegasus patted the man's shoulder. "The mind never forgets, my good fellow. It merely hides things from time to time, waiting for someone to find them. Now, if you will come with me I have a rather unique orange palomino the child may be interested in."

"That's perfect! Orange is Chisu's favorite color!"

"Really?" Pegasus's face shone with great surprise. "Well, what a coincidence!"

_Yeah, _Ryou mused. _What a coincidence._

The palomino turned out to be wooden with a velvet covering. Mr. Pegasus rang it up at the counter, still happily chatting with the now ecstatic Carter the whole time. After he left, Ryou's school bag was stored under the counter, and he was given a quick lesson with one of the old-fashioned registers. The owner then stepped back and was pleased to watch Ryou successfully help the next few people.

"Very well done," he praised when Ryou had finished. "Now, scurry on out there and familiarize yourself with everything. I will find you if I need assistance here or anywhere else. But first, do you have any questions?"

Many, but none that could be asked right then. Ryou shook his head. "I'll be all right."

Mr. Pegasus opened up the side of the counter. "I believe that you will. Oh, and one more thing. There was an incident last night with a young customer who failed to follow my posted age rule, so I'm afraid that the second floor is off limits. I would appreciate you also making sure that our customers steer clear of the stairs while out there."

An incident? Ryou stepped out onto the carpet and pushed the counter back into place. "What happened?"

Pegasus sighed and folded his arms. "The child destroyed an entire display of glass and other breakable items. I regret that the mess is still up there, but I got involved in another more important project that unfortunately took all night to complete. So the clutter will have to remain until tomorrow evening. A full night of sleep is what I need tonight."

Ryou remembered the circles around the man's eye and felt a pang of sympathy. As strange as his boss was, opening a business and trying to keep a number of shoppers under control had to be far from easy. Especially while working alone on the first day.

"I can clean it up," he volunteered. "I'll go right now. Do you have a broom and trash bags?"

The offer was generous, but Mr. Pegasus waved a hand and said, "That won't be necessary. The glass display will have to be rebuilt before I can restock. It will take a bit of time before anyone can go up there."

"Oh. Well, I can just sweep up and throw things away. That way, you'll have one less thing to worry about."

Something akin to indecision appeared on Mr. Pegasus's face. Nevertheless, he reached over the counter and ruffled Ryou's hair. "You're a good boy, Ryou. That is why I'm telling you no. I don't want to upset you."

He didn't understand. "How could a mess of broken glass upset me?"

There was a moment of hesitation. "Because it was a display of Magic and Wizards memorabilia."

An invisible hand clenched around Ryou's heart. He should have suspected it. The game had grown into a worldwide pastime over the last year or so. What fan wouldn't want a stuffed Kuriboh or a glass statue of the Mystical Elf? There had to be tons of things inside the shop related to the game.

"Don't trouble yourself any longer," Mr. Pegasus told him. "For now, just wander about the customers and get the feel for things." He purposely raised his voice. "I would suggest you start with your friend Jounouchi. He's been crouched down on the other side of the counter for a while now, and I suspect that he might need help in standing up again."

A crash sounded and a familiar voice cursed. A moment later, Jounouchi's head popped up into view. His cheeks were pink. "Uh, hey Ryou. How's it goin'?"

No wonder the humming earlier had reminded him of Jounouchi. Sighing, Ryou walked over and helped the other boy to his feet. "I'm fine. Are you hoping to find something for Shizuka?"

"Huh?"

"Shizuka," Ryou repeated. "Did you want to find something for her birthday?"

Confusion fled, and Jounouchi was suddenly more alert than ever. "Ye-yeah! 'Course! That's why I'm here. Just to check the place out, see what kinda, uh, stuff's for sale. Lotsa talk goin' around about it so…yeah, I wanna have a look."

Ryou replaced the box of candy bars Jounouchi had knocked down and then brushed off his hands. "Well then, let's walk around together and see what's out there."

"Okay." Pause. "Hey, where're the aprons?"

"Aprons?"

"Oh, those frilly things?" Mr. Pegasus spoke up. "I disposed of them after yesterday. Domino's teenagers are quite blunt about fashion, you know. One boy in particular even went as far as to call me a weirdo." He stopped there and looked pointedly at Jounouchi. "Although personally, I thought that he was the strange one, what with his odd hairstyle and all."

Jounouchi seemed uncomfortable and turned away. "You got any dolls around here?"


	7. Chapter 6

Reasons behind Jounouchi Katsuya madness were usually hard to pinpoint, but by the time he had left (with several ideas for a present and a fistful of peppermints), Ryou had a clear idea of what had happened.

The day went on, and Ryou eventually lost whatever remaining doubts he had about himself as a salesperson. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere, the customers, or both, but comfort settled in before he realized it. The younger children were a treat; they stared at everything with giant eyes and excited faces. Some even took to following Ryou around, and they giggled whenever older girls fought to keep his attention.

They also had no qualms about pulling Ryou off to safety when the female attention got too overwhelming.

The staircase had been roped off and covered with the sheets that had been over the windows. A new glittery sign had been placed right in front: 'Please do not enter. Repairs in progress,' it proclaimed. Ryou had been asked several times what was up there and had to confess that he didn't exactly know. But he did relate Mr. Pegasus's story of what had happened the night before and assured everyone that it would be fixed up soon.

Yet from time to time he found himself stopping shoppers from sneaking up.

Perhaps the most fascinating thing inside the entire shop to Ryou was the clock. It was a golden disk that dropped down from the middle of the chandelier to chime the hour. When it did, all the lights around the walls darkened, and the tiers of the chandelier spun in opposite directions. This, along with its dangling charms, created an elaborate montage of spectrum-colored flying horses that circled the shop. The effect lasted the whole first minute of the new hour before the lights went back to normal. Then the clock disappeared back into the chandelier.

This happened approximately five times. At one minute past seven, the last chime rang and signaled closing time. Mr. Pegasus had Ryou flip a switch on the doors that locked them on the outside, and the two of them began cashing out the remaining customers. The process took awhile; many were keen on gushing about how wonderful the place was and wanted to know all about Mr. Pegasus's plans and endeavors. The man in question simply declared, "I wanted to be somewhere I could touch lives and make differences. Domino has shown promise in both of those areas."

It was almost seven-thirty before the last customer bustled out. Owner and assistant then went around the shop for a quick clean up before they returned to the counter. Once there, Ryou was instructed to empty a register and begin counting. A few rubber bands, a pencil and a chart were set in front of him, and he went straight to work. Mr. Pegasus did the same at the other register.

The quiet felt odd after so many hours of noise. Still, Ryou welcomed it. The silence meant that his first day was over, and one of his many concerns had been quelled. He'd pulled through his uncertainties only to discover that the job was both fun and satisfying. Helping and getting to know the people of Domino had been a lot more pleasant than he'd expected.

And despite the many questions and reservations Ryou had about Mr. Pegasus, it was hard not to like the man. He was just too cheerful and eager to please. Even the occasional rude customer had eventually been won over by his charming personality. Truly, if Ryou didn't have so many reasons to be suspicious he would have been just as in awe of him as everyone else.

_But…I do have reasons._

"Tired, my boy?"

Ryou glanced over at Mr. Pegasus before going back to counting. "Not really. Just…thinking."

"About what?"

He wrapped a rubber band around a stack of bills. "About today. I had fun working."

Mr. Pegasus stopped counting and faced him. "Did you now? Wonderful! You see, I told you that the selling business wasn't difficult. And- dare I say it - there were indeed many young ladies snatching up things that you happened to touch."

A soft laugh ended the observation, and Ryou nearly lost count due to his embarrassment. He cleared his throat and started again. _Two forty-five, two sixty-five…_

"You did very well today," Pegasus continued as he wrapped several stacks of bills. "I was quite impressed by how you adapted to everything with little to no help from me. Your father will be proud to hear how you've done. As will Honda and Miss Mazaki, I expect. Did they tell you we met yesterday?"

Ryou's count almost faltered again. "No."

A touch of mischief entered the man's voice. "Oh, yes. They make for quite a pair, those two. Honda seems to have more than one sweet tooth, and that Anzu has a great deal of spirit. It was her idea to come and make sure that I wasn't some sort of boogeyman intent on hurting or brainwashing you." He stopped to shake his head. "Teenagers these days! They have such imaginations!"

The statement made Ryou a little uneasy. He was all for imagination as long as it didn't cause any problems.

_Like making someone hear voices and then claim insane things. _

A tin lockbox full of money was suddenly thrust under his nose, and Ryou was surprised to find Mr. Pegasus right beside him. He placed his counted piles inside and then handed everything over.

"Thank you." Mr. Pegasus tucked the box under his arm. "Now, just scribble the total on the chart there and you may go."

"Go?" _Now? Already?_

"Of course! Unless you want to sleep over in the storage room, that is." Mr. Pegasus tittered at his joke.

Ryou didn't reply. Instead, he wrote down the sum and then retrieved his schoolbag. It felt a little heavier than usual and he re-adjusted his grip, thinking that the day's work had tired out his arms. Then after a deep, steadying breath, he said, "Before I go… you asked me earlier if I had any questions."

"And you did, didn't you?"

"Yes."

Mr. Pegasus laid the box next to a jar of jellybeans and then leaned back against the counter, motioning for Ryou to join him. When he did, Pegasus dropped an arm on the boy's shoulder and said, "I thought that you might. Please understand that you don't have to be polite all the time, Ryou. Whatever questions or concerns you may have, don't hesitate to speak them. Your comfort here is important."

He sounded sincere. _No, he is sincere _Ryou corrected. Mr. Pegasus really was all right. He was strange, but that was okay because right then, Ryou felt completely at ease with him. Plus, every person that had met him today had absolutely loved him, and that had helped Ryou an awful lot. If he asked for the truth, Mr. Pegasus would be good enough to give it to him. He honestly believed that now.

After a few more seconds of thought, Ryou looked up his boss and said, "You know a lot about me, don't you?"

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

Ryou hesitated and then shook his head. "Please forgive me, sir, but I believe you do. I noticed it first the night we met. You DID know that I would be alone for the holidays while my father was gone."

Pegasus looked interested. "Did I now? What makes you think so?"

"Because you tried to cover it up and failed. No one but my father, my friends and I knew that he would be gone, so you couldn't have gotten the information from anywhere else."

"I see." Pause. "Is this your only…observation?"

The fact that Pegasus seemed unfazed by the soft accusations caught Ryou a little off-guard. The man was either a fantastic actor or he had absolutely no idea what Ryou was talking about. It was difficult to tell from his laid-back position and mildly amused demeanor.

Somehow though, the predicament didn't strike Ryou as odd. Uncertainties were normal with Mr. Pegasus, after all. "No. You knew that it was Jounouchi hiding behind the counter, yet you'd never met him before. You even knew how to use Honda to spook him, and that's why he was in such a hurry to change the subject."

"How are you so certain that we haven't met? I could have met him yesterday with Honda and Anzu."

"But you didn't. Today was Jounouchi's first time in the shop. He told me that he came to 'check around and see what kind of stuff's for sale'. If he had been here yesterday, he would've already had a pretty good idea of what was in the shop. Don't you agree?"

Now Mr. Pegasus grinned. "Entirely. What else?"

Ryou had been on a roll leading up to this last point. It was also the one he almost didn't pick up on, which was curious given the subject and its obviousness. Ryou looked his boss straight in the eye. "You know that I dislike Magic and Wizards. That's something I've only told my friends about. And if they were concerned enough to come see you yesterday and then send Jounouchi after me today, I doubt that they would tell you something I consider to be personal."

A thoughtful finger tapped against Pegasus's chin. "No, I don't suppose they would."

He still seemed unruffled, the thoughtfulness notwithstanding. Also, it occurred to Ryou that he had been answering questions instead of asking them. So he made his next words as direct as possible. "I want to know how you found out about these things."

The demand hovered in the air between them, and Ryou was relieved to see Pegasus tense. It wasn't a huge reaction, but it helped prove that Ryou hadn't imagined anything about the man. He really was hiding something.

Then the owner shocked Ryou by suddenly straightening up and drawing him close. A warm, caring expression appeared on his face as he declared, "I was wondering when you were going to confront me. I don't deny having knowledge about any of these things, but I must confess to being a little disappointed. You are already aware of how I know.**"**

He certainly looked disappointed, but the sudden confirmation and admonishment threw Ryou even more off track. It took him a few seconds and a mental shake to find his way back again. "I-What? No, I don't know anything. That's why I'm asking you."

Mr. Pegasus sized him up, as if to see if he were telling the truth. Something must have convinced him because he patted Ryou's head and opened up the counter. "You are an intelligent child, Ryou, but you _can_ have trouble accepting the truth. You DO know. It's just that you simply refuse to believe it. And until you are ready to listen with an open mind, I'm afraid that I cannot answer your question.**" **

_So in other words: 'If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you'. _It sounded so juvenile that Ryou might have laughed if Mr. Pegasus hadn't sounded so serious. Instead, he tried to protest, "But I need-."

"Tut, tut!" Mr. Pegasus chided, as he steered Ryou down the carpet toward the entrance. "We will talk all you want on the subject after you've had some time to ponder. Shall we say…Wednesday after closing time?"

Ryou tried to stop, but Pegasus' hold and pace wouldn't allow for it. He ended up nearly tripping over his sneakers as he continued to object. "But-but…"

One of the doors was pulled open and Mr. Pegasus all but pushed Ryou outside. Despite his careless treatment and Ryou's accusations, he was still in good spirits. "Think on it, Ryou. Use your memories for inspiration. Your friends as well, both old and new."

"But sir!"

The door started to close. "Maximilian, my dear boy. How many times must I request it? Have a good night now!"

Without thinking, Ryou threw the arm holding his notebag into the door's path in a desperate last attempt to be heard. Pain numbed from his fingers all the way up to his elbow. He did his best to ignore it. "No, wait! Mr. Maximilian, please, at least answer one thing! Why me? Why did you choose me to be part of all this?"

Everything but the throb of Ryou's heartbeat seemed to pause. Finally, Mr. Pegasus gently removed the injured arm and gave it a quick once-over. There was an odd combination of warmth and apology in his expression. "Because you were my first reason for coming to Domino."


	8. Chapter 7

Light raindrops accompanied Ryou home and washed away most of the good feelings he'd had about the day. Just when he thought Mr. Pegasus had been ready to open up, the man surprised with more secrecy and riddles.

_I was his first reason for coming to Domino? That would have to mean that he got all of his information before we met. But if that's true then...what had been so fascinating about me that made the man search for information in the first place?_

He rid himself of as much excess rainwater as possible on the front stoop, pocketed the hidden key and then used his own to open the door. Immediately, the temperature change hugged Ryou in way of greeting as he flipped on the light switch and stepped out of his sneakers.

The living room was simple, yet familiar and homey as well. Ryou couldn't remember any of his family's past living rooms looking much different. The walls and carpeting were white, two long-necked lamps occupied each side of a long couch, and the television sat across from them on a short brown cabinet stand with a library of music and movie disks. And in midst of it all was his personal favorite piece of furniture: A weathered coffee table that had been built to house one of his favorite games: Monster World. One had only to turn the tabletop upside down to begin playing.

He walked down the hall and entered his bedroom. Like the living room, nothing much had changed despite Ryou's growth and change of homes. He still liked the same pale blue color on the walls, the old patchwork quilt that covered the bed and how his interests and personality reflected in the decor: Posters and charts of the solar system; a bookshelf overrun with texts and fiction novels; an organized dark wood desk. The only new addition to the room was the dark wood dresser that stood next to the closet.

Ryou changed into a gray set of pajamas, carried his uniform out to the kitchen and tossed it into the washer. He then searched the cabinets and refrigerator for something to eat. The former, like the other appliances, was made of stainless steel, while the latter was arranged in the shape of a western letter 'C' that rounded out to an electric stove on the end of a granite counter top. After a short debate, he poured a glass of milk and heated a bowl of soup in the microwave.

The aroma of tomato promised good things as Ryou set everything on the wooden kitchen table. But before he sat, he made a quick trip back to the bedroom for his notebag. Dinner and homework first, and then he'd spend the rest of the night pondering Mr. Pegasus' words.

He settled himself into a chair and reached into the bag. Immediately, something foreign met his hand and Ryou pulled it out.

_Styrofoam?_

It wasn't just any old Styrofoam, but two pieces taped together to form a thick, heavy box slightly bigger than his hand. Ryou turned it over and found a message scrawled in sparkly ink: 'I present my project from last night. Consider it a thank you gift. Cordially, Maximilian.'

So this was why the man hadn't gotten any sleep. Ryou fingered the tape. Ordinarily, a gift expressing thanks was wonderfully thoughtful but Mr. Pegasus had already proved to be far from ordinary. What would the contents of the box bring? More questions? Or possibly...some answers?

The last thought convinced him to remove the tape, take off the top piece of Styrofoam and look inside.

A porcelain statue of two somewhat familiar boys stared back up at him.

Ryou blinked. He'd been ready for something either a little more mysterious or epiphany-inducing. But then again, it HAD come from Mr. Pegasus. Who was to say that the statue wasn't one or the other?

He put the box aside, set the boys on the table and proceeded to examine them. The eldest stood with his arms crossed in such a way that the pose radiated confident carelessness. His eyes had been painted into a penetrating blue expression under a head full of brown hair. An ankle length white coat that flared out at the waist covered a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of black pants. And -Ryou's breath hitched- he wore a Magic and Wizards card around his neck.

Attention quickly shifted to the younger boy who peered out from behind the elder's coat. He, too, had blue eyes but they were open with an amazement that compensated the smile on his face. Yards of black hair fell in messy waves down a striped shirt, yellow vest and jeans. A Magic and Wizards card dangled from his neck as well.

The craftsmanship and detail were commendable from the grip of the smaller boy's fingers on the coat to their overall life-like appearance. Mr. Pegasus truly had not exaggerated when he had introduced himself as 'artist extraordinaire'. Impressed, Ryou moved to touch the older boy's face...and then stopped short. Somehow, something in the boy's expression told Ryou that the gesture wouldn't be appreciated.

The feeling of familiarity trickled over Ryou once more, and he studied the faces again. After a few seconds, he reached toward the younger boy and received the shock of his life when the child jumped back and cried, "HEY!"

The chair toppled over and dumped Ryou on the floor. The pendant crushed into his chest at the contact, and the pain did its best to assure Ryou that he was indeed still wide awake. But at the same time denial tried to balk. _That didn't happen._ _I've had a long day. Mr. Pegasus has confused me into seeing and hearing things again. My heart isn't really beating in my throat instead of my chest where it belongs..._

Despite what he told himself, Ryou waited before peeking over the tabletop. Incredibly, the boy was playing with his card necklace and muttering to himself. Then he noticed Ryou and said, "You okay?"

His voice sounded real enough. It was small, but still real. At least, Ryou hoped so.

The necklace was held up. "I thought you were going for this. My brother made it for me." He pointed to the boy in the coat. "That means no one's allowed to touch it."

Ryou didn't offer a reply, and it caused the boy to size him up with an expression that matched his brother's almost perfectly. "Well, say something! Why are staring at me like an idiot? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

The remark surprised Ryou into answering. "I-I'm sorry. It's just...I wasn't expecting..."

"A talking statue?"

"Yes."

The boy shook his head and hopped up onto the Styrofoam box. "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting YOU to screw up my entrance. Sit down, Ryou. We've gotta talk."

He obeyed without thinking, took several gulps of milk and nearly dropped the glass. Hearing his name and being ordered around from a not-so-inanimate object just seemed to have that effect on him.

When the drink had safely returned to the table, the boy statue brushed off his hands and announced, "Okay, the first thing you have to do is shape up. I'm not imaginary and you aren't crazy. This is really happening and I need you to accept it quick so we can move on. Got it?"

Something about the statue's hands bothered Ryou but he couldn't identify it right away. One thing was for sure, though: The kid wasn't afraid to be direct.

Or impatient, as he demonstrated by rolling his eyes and saying, "Look, I'll prove you aren't nuts. Give me your hand."

Ryou was still unsure. Although, he had to admit that further testing couldn't hurt. After all, if one to see AND feel something...then it had to be real, right?

He reached out and allowed the figure to wrap his tiny hands around a finger. The touch was soft, and Ryou discovered right away what had bothered him about it. The statue's body was now made of flesh.

Ryou's next words were strained. "You're real."

His finger was squeezed in confirmation. "Told you so. I'm Mokuba. Kaiba Mokuba."

The earlier feeling of familiarity now made sense to Ryou. Kaiba, as in Kaiba Corporation. Stories of the family sometimes found their way into the newspaper along with a rare picture of Mokuba and his brother. Rare because their father was more apt for the spotlight as the company's owner.

But...why would Mr. Pegasus think that they had anything to do with Ryou?

Mokuba shifted Ryou's finger back and forth. "You gonna say anything or not?"

"Well...I'm..."

Mokuba released the finger and crossed his legs. "We can skip the whole 'I'm Bakura Ryou, nice to meet you,' part. You have questions, right? Let's hear 'em so I can help."

A six-inch child statue wanted to play Q and A. Every ounce of logic Ryou owned cried out against the prospect. Yet he couldn't deny the fact that Mokuba was there -literally in the flesh- rocking back and forth while waiting for him to begin. Perhaps this Mokuba _could _help.

Besides, where had logic been since Mr. Pegasus waltzed into Domino?

Ryou remained silent for another few seconds before deciding on his first question. "All right. How are you able to talk to me?"

"I open my mouth. How else would I be able to talk?"

The unexpected reply stunned Ryou, and Mokuba grinned. "Just kidding. I can talk to you because that's how Pegasus made me."

That was how Mr. Pegasus made him? How could the boy be so casual? Talking statues weren't something people saw every day. Ryou couldn't think of anyone who constructed them, let alone one that already knew his name.

Which reminded him. "A moment ago you said that you thought I was supposed to be smart. How is that possible? Did Mr. Pegasus tell you about me?"

Mokuba snickered. "That happy freak? No, he's just the one with the magic powers. I know you're smart because I'm supposed to know."

_Magic powers?_ "Couldn't you please be a little more specific?"

"Nope, 'cause I'm not allowed to be."

_Says who? _Ryou wanted to ask, but there didn't seem to be any point considering how stubborn Mokuba appeared. Was this a common trait with talking statues?

Ryou shook the ridiculous thought from his mind and took a bite of soup. He still wasn't sure of what to make of the whole situation, but he _was_ completely drawn in now. "Then what can you tell me? Specifically?"

"Lots of things. But you have to ask the right question or I won't be able to help you."

Ryou paused. "You keep mentioning helping me. What if I don't need any help?"

The question caused Mokuba to frown and he stood up on the box. "Don't be stupid. You wanna know why Pegasus is so interested in you, right? Well, I can help you with that."

That got Ryou's attention, and he nearly choked on his spoon. "You know how he found out about me?"

"Yep."

"And you can tell me what it is he says I'm supposed to know?"

"Er..." For the first time, Mokuba seemed uncertain. He rubbed his head and turned toward his brother. "Well, I do know that Seto and I are supposed to be a big clue."

Seto. Ryou had almost forgotten. He glanced at the still immobile older boy. "Why isn't he joining us?"

Mokuba fidgeted. "'Cause he doesn't talk to people much. Plus, no one can talk to him without going through me first."

"They can't? Why?"

"Because that's how it is between us. Nothing personal, you know. It's just a brother thing." Mokuba jumped down from the box and pointed to Ryou's schoolbag. "I'm tired of questions. Let me help you with your homework. What've you got to do?"

Ryou looked at him oddly and pulled a textbook from the bag. He could see that Mokuba wanted to change the subject, but he seemed awfully young for Ryou's school criteria. "Do you know anything about Astronomy?"

Mokuba put a fist under his chin and pretended to think. "You mean like Jupiter's Ganymede, or the Gamma Ceti of the Cetus constellation?" He raised a shoulder. "Nope, never heard of any of that stuff."

Ryou blinked and then smiled. As mischievous as Mokuba seemed to be able to be, there was an undeniable quality and brightness to him. It reminded Ryou a little of Jounouchi who, little by little, had begun to earn Ryou's respect with Honda and Anzu's help. So if Jounouchi could grow on Ryou…

He opened up the text, found the appropriate chapter and arranged the book so that they could both see the pages. "Well then, I guess you won't be able to help me."

Mokuba crawled on top of the book and began to read. After a minute, he said, "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

The boy's eyes remained glued to the words in front of him. "Just so you know, you really aren't crazy. I'm here, I'm alive, and I like you a lot. And that's big because Seto and me always have to be picky about who we like. Pegasus didn't just make us; He made us for you. So remember that, got it?"

Then as if he felt he'd said too much, Mokuba huffed and added, "Forget it, just read."

An awkward silence followed. Ryou tried to concentrate on the book, but instead glanced between Mokuba and Seto as another question formed in his mind. Finally, he ventured, "You said that you and your brother were supposed to be a clue to what I know. How, exactly?"

Mokuba still refused to look up. "It's because of what we are."

"…Human statues?"

"Jeez. You'll figure it out. Now let me read."


	9. Chapter 8

Something soft and warm brushed along Ryou's cheek. He leaned into it bit and sighed, still somewhat asleep.

The brushes made their way down to his jaw, and then ghosted over Ryou's chin to his bottom lip. Light, soothing...moist?

Ryou opened his eyes. Sunlight filled the room, but he didn't see anything in front of him. However, the dampness continued back and forth along his lip. Slowly, he blinked and then moved his head back.

Kaiba Seto's small, expressionless face lay next to his on the pillow.

Seeing Mokuba's older brother on his own wasn't too surprising, but waking up to find him so close startled Ryou into movement. He covered his mouth, scrambled upright and then glanced over at his desk. Mokuba was right where he had been when Ryou had fallen asleep, only he was now lifeless and peeking around an invisible coat.

Ryou looked down at Seto, who merely rolled over onto his back and asked, "Have you figured it out yet?"

His voice was low, and the tone indicated a wealth of maturity and experience that had Ryou reconsidering Seto's age. At first glance, he had appeared to be around sixteen or seventeen. But now, Ryou wasn't too sure. "Figured out what?"

The expressionless face spread into an expectant smirk, and it made Ryou remember the hand over his mouth. He lowered it and flushed, unsure of what to do next. So he opted to look everywhere but at the statue on his pillow.

Seto raised his voice. "Once you've figured everything out, you're going to play Magic and Wizards with me."

The sound of the order didn't leave any room for argument, but Ryou was shocked into looking at him and replying. "No, I don't think I will. But thank you for the offer."

A tight jaw replaced the smirk and Seto sat up. Clearly, 'no' wasn't something the boy-statue was used to hearing. But then again, just how many times could he have heard it in the short time he'd been created?

The question died in Ryou's mind as he watched Seto's attention shift. Bold interest flickered in his eyes as they wandered over Ryou's features. Not the way Mr. Pegasus's eyes had -which Ryou now thought had been more like an artist's appreciation- but instead in such a way that made Ryou have to refrain from re-covering his mouth.

_Did he really...?_

Not wanting to finish the sentence Ryou glanced at his clock, moved the quilt aside and started to get up.

"You'll play me eventually."

Ryou stopped. That had sounded an awful lot like presumption but it wasn't. It was absolute certainty.

Mokuba's direct and unflinching behavior was really starting to make sense to Ryou now.

Still, despite Seto's confidence Ryou found enough within himself to be just as confident as well. "No, I won't. Besides, I don't have a Deck to play with."

"Liar," was the instant reply.

_Liar?_ Ryou turned around. "I don't. I gave it away two months ago."

Seto stood up and started over to Ryou, who couldn't help but notice that even Seto's movements demanded attention. Every step was clipped with purpose and his posture gave him an almost regal air. Once again, Ryou found it hard to judge Seto's age. Sixteen? Eighteen? Twenty?

One thing was obvious, though. Those rare newspaper pictures hadn't captured a quarter of what Ryou had seen over the last few minutes.

Seto stopped just short of Ryou's fingers and sneered up at him. "Then you're a coward. A coward who runs from his past instead of using it to shape his future."

The acquired confidence wavered. "What do you know about my past?"

"Everything." Then as if to prove it, Seto grasped his card necklace and glanced at the closet.

A deep breath tried to calm Ryou's nerves. Everything. Somehow, that seemed to be the trend wherever Mr. Pegasus's involvement was concerned. Ryou turned again and climbed out of bed. "I have to get ready for school."

"Running away?"

Ryou paused and then looked over his shoulder. Seto's arms had crossed and the sneer had grown wider. Dimly, Ryou had to admit that it made the boy attractive.

The admission only made his lip tingle and in an effort to ignore it, Ryou collected a clean school uniform and retrieved his pendant from the desk. But just before he headed for the bathroom he gave Seto one last glance and said, "I can't run away."

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The usual echo of voices filled the Domino High locker room. The only noticeably absent ones belonged to Honda and Anzu, who had already changed their shoes and now waited with Jounouchi by Ryou's locker.

Jounouchi thought the two of them made a weird picture. Not talking, not fighting, and just standing shoulder to shoulder? Weird. "He's gotta be okay. Mr. Pegasus seemed like a good guy. Creepy in a sorta rainbows and butterflies kinda way, but not dangerous. You guys're overreactin' or somethin'."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Anzu snapped, facing him. "If you did, you'd know that Ryou's never late because he considers it rude. And if you REALLY knew him, you'd see how unsure he's been lately. But since you don't, Jounouchi, then just shut up. I'm in a lousy mood."

"Yeah? I couldn't tell."

Honda reached behind Anzu and grabbed her backpack before she could lunge at their friend. "Don't get in Jounouchi's face. I should've ignored Ryou's 'No' yesterday and just went with him."

"But doing that might have made Ryou think that you didn't believe he could handle it," Anzu pointed out. "You did the right thing by asking Jounouchi to go."

"So I'm a hero now? Jeez, talk about a mood swing."

"I didn't say that!" Anzu shot back. "Besides, what does it matter? Mr. Pegasus figured out why you were there."

Honda leaned against the locker. "Ryou probably did, too. Maybe that's why he isn't here."

Anzu didn't want to believe it, but that possibility had occurred to her as well. She looked up at Honda. "Do you really think he'd be upset enough to avoid us?"

"I don't know." Honda folded his arms and looked away. "Do you?"

"I..." Anzu wasn't sure of how to finish. "I guess I don't know either. We've never gone behind his back like this before."

"You didn't go behind his back," Jounouchi told them.

Neither Honda nor Anzu replied. Instead, Anzu said, "It isn't just Pegasus, Honda. I've been getting the feeling that there's something else. Something Ryou isn't telling us."

Honda didn't have a feeling. He knew. But rather than worry Anzu, he said, "Do YOU tell him everything?"

She seemed taken aback by the question and then, to Jounouchi's surprise, leaned against Honda's shoulder. "No, but I'm sure that you don't either, right?"

No answer.

"Of course you don't," Anzu continued, "But it's all right. We tell each other what we can. Ryou's still getting used to us in some ways. Maybe he doesn't think he can fully trust us yet."

"I can't get why," was Honda's response. "We're the only ones he's told about what happened to his Mom. What else could be more painful or personal enough to keep from us?"

Anzu's head shot up. So did Jounouchi's ears and he asked, "What? His Mom?"

His questions were met with silence, and both his friends refused to look at him. Soon, though, Jounouchi was able to figure out the problem. "Oh man. That sucks." He put a hand behind his head. "Hell, that's probably why he doesn't like me or Shizuka very much. Because we still have our Mom."

"If that were true then he wouldn't like me or Honda," Anzu told him. "And I don't think he doesn't like you. It's just that he's too smart to understand your idiotic actions."

Jounouchi made a face at her. "Thanks, that makes me feel tons better."

"He likes your sister, too," Honda hurried in before Anzu could retaliate. "Ryou says that she's beautiful and that you're really lucky to have her. Because of that, I think he's gonna eventually come around about her party. If Shizuka wants him there, Ryou won't let her down."

Jounouchi just shrugged. "Whatever. If he comes, he comes. If not, it's cool. He won't be hurting my feelings none."

Anzu studied him. "What about your sister's feelings?"

Jounouchi frowned and hoped he could give the truth and get out alive. "I don't like the idea of Shizuka bein' hurt but what can I do? I can't drag the guy there. You'd rip my guts out, Anzu. I mean, look how freaked out you got when I kept pressin' Ryou about Magic and Wizards."

She bristled. "I did it because you didn't know when to shut up, like usual. And what IS it with this city and that game? Doesn't anyone around here play chess or something anymore?"

"I do," Ryou's voice replied.

All three heads turned to the right and found the topic of their discussion. His damp hair was tousled and he was a little out of breath.

Honda took a step toward him but then stopped, unsure of how to proceed. Anzu saved the slightly awkward moment by nudging past him and saying, "That's because you're the only sane guy left in Domino, Ryou. You look like you overslept. Did you eat?"

"No." He paused. "I stopped by the shop on the way to school to talk with Mr. Pegasus. He wasn't there and I lost track of time while waiting for him. I ended up having to run all the way here. I'm sorry I missed you."

"It's okay," Honda said, glancing at Anzu. "We were just…uh…"

"…Wondering what would keep the always punctual Ryou," Anzu finished. "And now that we know, let's let him change shoes and then get to our classes."

Nobody argued. Once Ryou was finished, they all walked out and down the hallway. As soon as they got to Jounouchi's room, he surprised the group by heading inside without a parting grin or comment.

Anzu knit her brows together and turned to start down the hall. "That was strange. I thought he-oof!"

Ryou had failed to see her start walking again and the lapse allowed Anzu to bump right into his unmoving frame.

"I'm sorry!" Ryou told her. "I was...thinking."

She smiled at him. "It's okay, Ryou. Really."

"You were um, saying something about Jounouchi?" Ryou said as they continued down the hall.

Honda exchanged a quick look with Anzu. "She was talking about how Jounouchi's been acting these past several days. He hasn't spent this much time around us in forever. I guess we're, I don't know, getting used to having him hang around more often again."

"And now he just takes off without a word," Anzu grumbled as they came to a stop in front of her classroom. "Stupid jerk just doesn't get anything. Doesn't care who's feelings he's hurting or why. If he wasn't so dense, I'd swear that he was doing it on purpose just to make me mad."

Honda rolled his eyes. "Right. He doesn't care. I'm crushed. My heart is bleeding."

Not surprisingly, Anzu punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Honda. The three of us weren't always close, but you still called Jounouchi your best friend. I'm not the only girl when it comes to him."

"Hey!"

Anzu ignored the outburst and looked at Ryou. "I'll see you guys later."

Honda fumed at Anzu's retreating back and then all the way to their class. Once inside, Hanasaki joined them. His over-sized glasses slipped further up on his nose as he raised his head to the taller boys. "Good morning, and thank you again for volunteering to help, Honda."

"No problem," was the easy reply as Honda playfully dug his knuckles on top of Hanasaki's head. "Jounouchi said he'd help, too. We'll have the rest of your boards and drywall packed up and delivered before you can say first prize."

Hanasaki glowed at the words. "With everyone's hard work and Ryou's blueprints, the club will be saying that for sure."

Honda waited for Ryou's usual words of modesty after a compliment and was thrown off track when he didn't hear them. But before he could say anything, one of the students announced that Mr. Togamashi was on his way toward the room.

Kids headed for their desks, but Ryou stopped Honda before he could move. "I didn't know Hanasaki asked you to help us."

Honda stared and wondered if his usually non-kidding friend was kidding. Unfortunately, Ryou looked genuinely confused. It put Honda at a loss before he finally figured out what to say. "Anzu promised to call you last night, didn't she? We left a message on your machine. Hanasaki offered to treat us to burgers if we'd help out your club." A moment. "I thought you always checked for messages before hitting the hay. Especially when your Dad's gone."

Mr. Togamashi's voice spoke before Ryou's could. "Good morning, class."


End file.
